Media processing apparatus may process media, such as printing on sheets of paper, as the media is moved from an input site to an output site. Movement of the media within such apparatus may be provided by rotation of a roller. The roller may function to propel the media forward, tangentially along a linear path from the roller as the roller sequentially contacts surface regions arrayed along a movement axis of the media.
Media processing apparatus may move media from a site of processing to the output site. Accordingly, the relative spatial disposition of the processing site and the output site may determine the direction toward which an output roller should move media toward the output site. In some cases, there is a need for an output roller configured to move the media upward from the processing site to the output site.